Movies and Kunit
by A Sign of Might
Summary: Ms. Jones gives Alex and k-unit the job of sorting through some movies as a bonding activity. Rated T for langauge.


Alex pov

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. It was 7:00am on a Saturday. I could hear Jack down stairs answering the phone.

"Alex!" she yelled, "It's for you!" Getting off the bed I walked down the stairs and took the phone from her.

"Hello?" I said sleepily into the phone.

"Alex, we would like you and Miss Starbright to come down to the bank to discuss your account." After that was said the person hung up. I growled at the phone and turned to Jack.

"_They_ want us to come down to the bank." I tell her, "So we best get ready."

"Alex you are not going on another mission. I will not let you, and I will give _them_ a piece of my mind." Jack said angrily.

Me, just as mad, said, "Don't worry Jack, I refuse to go on one."

_Ten minutes later_

I hesitated before we walked through the front door. One of the guards saw this and smiled at me.

"Don't worry lad. We won't let that happen again." With that piece of faith we walked through the front door. As usual there was a person waiting to take us to Blunt's office. We followed him into the elevator. Reaching the floor the doors opened with a ding. I walked down the hallway to Blunt's office. Getting to the door I didn't knock, but walk straight through the door. Sitting there was as usual Blunt was sitting in his chair with Mrs. Jones by his side. Standing in front of his desk sat the original k-unit. I looked at Bunt and Jones and said,

"What the hell is going on?" Mrs. Jones gave me a stern look.

"Watch your language, Alex." She warned. At that moment Jack came in behind me.

"You are not sending Alex on another mission. He hasn't even been home from the hospital for a week! And he wouldn't have had to be there if you had more security around your building!" She started to rant even more, but I put my hand on her mouth to stop her from saying more. Once she had calmed down I took my hand away.

"Ms. Starbright, I had thought of something that could be very interesting for both Alex and k-unit," Mrs. Jones paused for a breath, "I want them to sort through some of the mission videos, and put them in the folder of the agent or soldier. I believe there are many videos of mishaps at Beacon Beacons. Also this could help Alex and k-unit get along. Just in case Alex needs protection." Jack looked like she was considering this.

"Nothing dangerous could happen, soooo," Jack paused and looked at me. She must have noticed the scowl on my face, because she said,

"Come on Alex! It sounds like it would be fun. And while you're doing that I could go home and relax, seeing that I don't have to worry about something happening to you." She started to pout.

"Okay! Okay!" I grumbled. Jack knew I couldn't refuse to tell her no when she pouts. She smiled when she got me to agree.

"Well then. Alex, you and Ms. Starbright can head home and wait for k-unit to arrive at your house." Ms. Jones said. I didn't want k-unit in my house, but it didn't seem like I had much choice.

"Oh, and Alex, Agent Daniels is going to be joining you and k-unit. The new member in k-unit is Panther, who is Agent Daniels little brother."Ms. Jones added as we were walking out the door. It was silent as me and Jack walked home. It was a comfortable silence. When we walked through the door Jack gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"The place is a mess! Go and clean the second floor. Now!" Jack started to rant while cleaning the kitchen. Not wanting to make her mad, I ran up the stairs and started cleaning. Just as me and Jack had finished the door bell rang. I walked slowly down the stairs to the door. When I opened the door I saw Ben standing by himself on the steps. I stepped back to let him.

"I thought that you would be coming with k-unit?" I said.

"I decided it would be better if I showed up before them. Make sure you weren't to mad." Ben said. I thought for a sec then realized that I wasn't mad anymore.

"Nah, but what about k-unit?" I questioned. That made Ben smile.

"Eagle was jumping off the wall wanting to see you, Snake that it would be nice to see you again, Panther wants to see you almost as bad as Eagle, and Wolf seemed okay with it." _Well_, I thought, _at least they're not mad_.


End file.
